


The Double Date Dilemma

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Conflicted Evan Buckley, Double Date, Light Angst, Lowkey Pining Eddie Diaz, Mutual Pining, Pining Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pre-Relationship, Supportive Taylor Kelly, oblivious eddie diaz, unintentional double date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: In the weeks following Eddie's asking Ana out, Buck finds himself spiraling deeper and deeper into feelings that he can't seem to understand. What happens when Eddie asks Buck to meet Ana officially? And how will Eddie react when Buck brings an unexpected plus-one?
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Taylor Kelly, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

Buck is sat on the couch in the loft of the station, feet propped up on the coffee table and book clutched in his hands.

It has been a relatively calm shift---he wouldn't dare say or even think the forbidden _q-word_ \---with only a few minor calls coming in every once and awhile, leaving the team with plenty of free time. 

While the others are scattered around the station, either completing their respective duties, hanging around or catching up on some much-needed sleep in the bunk rooms, Buck decides to take advantage of the peace- and-quiet by continuing to read the book that had been occupying his free time, and his mind, over the past few weeks.

** The 5 Love Languages...The Secret to Love That Lasts. **

That title had sure raised some eyebrows amongst his teammates when they'd first noticed him reading it. The surprise and curiosity was quickly replaced with light, and very familiar teasing about Buck's trying to woo a new mystery woman. Instead of correcting them, Buck had simply laughed it off.

A part of him wanted to correct them, tell them that he wasn't trying to woo someone new, or woo someone at all, but was instead trying to make sense of the new and confusing feelings that he'd started to feel over the previous few weeks.

Buck figured that it would be pointless to try and explain to his teammates, his friends and found family, how he was feeling...especially when he couldn't even begin to understand it himself.

\---

It all started on the day that the new probie uttered the forbidden word--- _the q-word_ \---and subsequently jinxed the entire station.

They ended up dubbing it the shift from hell...a name that Buck would later agree to wholeheartedly, and not just because of the endless stream of insane back-to-back calls---he would describe it as a combination of a typical full-moon shift and the dosed shift---

_You ever replay a conversation in your head and worry you sounded like an idiot?_ Eddie had asked while they gathered tools from the truck needed for their call at a local party store.

Buck had raised an amused eyebrow at that, responding with a _have you met me?_ that left Eddie laughing.

They fell into silence as they'd walked side-by-side in the direction of the party store, and then Eddie had broken the silence, giving the context of his previous comment.

_I ran into Ana Flores this morning. Christopher's English Teacher._ Eddie explained.

And Buck felt as if the floor had given away beneath him. His felt his heart constricting in his chest, a pit unfolding in his stomach.

He couldn't quite place the feeling, and didn't have time to unpack it without Eddie commenting on his lack-of-a-response.

Thinking quickly, he plastered on a big smile---which felt stupid, given they were wearing their masks and Eddie wouldn't have been able to see if it reached his eyes or not anyway---and fell into their usual bestfriend banter.

_Christopher's pretty English teacher._ he'd corrected Eddie, quoting his words from months prior...the last time Eddie had mentioned her.

_You haven't mentioned her in a long time._ he added.

And then Eddie had proceeded to explain that she was no longer Christopher's teacher. And oh. 

_Oh_.

Buck had no time to think about what that change in status could mean for _them_ , and whether or not Eddie was going to take advantage of the situation, before they were jumping back into their work.

_Much to Buck's relief._

He had forgotten about their conversation after that as the shift began to pick up again, not having much time to dwell on it until the shift took a turn for the worst in the form of locking them inside their own truck---which had become a literal deathbox, in Chimney's words---

The team tried to ignore the potential deadly situation, instead brainstorming ways to rid them of the curse, or jinx, as Hen referred to it.

Everyone apart from Eddie was contributing, and Buck didn't know why, but he was suddenly losing patience with his bestfriend, his nonchalance over the situation, and frankly belittling attitude towards them.

_Do you guys not hear yourselves right now?_ Eddie had asked, and Buck couldn't help it...he snapped.

_ Do you? It's like the universe is screaming at you and you refuse to listen. _

Buck wasn't sure what he was trying to prove by his statement, but he stood by it regardless.

_The universe does not scream._ Eddie had countered, and before the argument could continue a literal spark erupted outside of the truck, effectively ending the conversation.

Buck shot Eddie a look that said _there's the universe screaming for you._ before turning his scowl back towards his phone.

Hours later, when they had finally found a moment of free time in-between calls, instead of seeking out his bestfriend for company as he usually did, Buck instead curled up in the loft with a book.

He was just starting to read about the next love language in his book when Eddie had walked out of the bunk rooms, joining the group that had all been reading in quiet companionship--- _Medical, Babies, Women_...Hen had said, and hey...they were a pretty well-rounded group---

And then Eddie made a jab at Buck reading a book because of _women_ , and regardless of the fact that it was their typical banter, what was left of Buck's already wearing-thin patience towards his bestfriend completely vanished.

_Eddie, what would you say Ana's love language is?_ Buck asked casually, a slight edge to his voice.

He knew it was petty to do, but Buck's mood had done a complete three-sixty ever since Eddie had first mentioned Ana earlier in the day, and he had reached the point where he didn't care anymore.

_Traitor._ Eddie had said, and Buck felt slightly guilty for throwing him to the wolves, but he also couldn't bring himself to care. 

He'd shrugged, putting a hand up to say _sorry-not-sorry_ , before looking back down at his book.

The team all began berating Eddie with questions after that, and Buck stayed silent, eyes still focused on his book despite the feeling of Eddie's betrayed gaze burning a hole through him. 

The bell had rang shortly after, ending their short-lived break. The remainder of their shift consisted of more back-to-back calls, and everyone was exhausted by the time they were all off the clock.

Buck was eager to get out of the station and go home, all of his energy depleted, his mood equally low, and his appetite near nonexistent at Bobby's offer to buy the team breakfast.

His appetite vanished entirely as Eddie announced that he wouldn't be joining them for breakfast.

_ Sorry, guys. I, uh...I already have plans.  _

_ And, oh... _

_ Oh. That was fast. _

Buck furrowed his eyebrows at his bestfriend, tilting his head in confusion. And there was that feeling again, the slight ache in his chest...the pit in his stomach. 

He quickly schooled his features, shooting Eddie one last _look_ before following his team out of the station.

_ Eddie had plans with Ana. _

_ And Buck, well...Buck didn't know why that bothered him as much as it did.  _

\---

Now here he was a few weeks later, reading the same book about love languages, with the same unanswered questions about the way he was feeling.

Eddie had been reluctant to tell Christopher about his re-entry into the dating pool, and how he'd been seeing his now ex-teacher. He'd asked Buck for advice on several occasions, and despite Buck's desperate attempts to stay uninvolved, he'd still ended up offering his advice.

_ They were still bestfriends, after all. _

Finally, Eddie decided to tell Christopher the truth. And he hadn't taken it well at all, judging by his meltdown, breaking of a salad bowl and then running away from home in a uber destined to Buck's apartment. 

Buck was shocked when he returned home from his disaster double-date to find an unusually-sullen Christopher standing outside of his apartment.

While waiting for Eddie to arrive, Buck had finally managed to get Christopher to open up about what was bothering him. And the words he heard struck a chord within him.

_ People go away, not just mom... _

_ I don't want to miss anyone else. _

And that hit Buck _hard_ , because he'd been in Christopher's shoes when he was his age...felt the way that he was feeling. Hell, he'd _still_ felt that way even now.

Buck pushed his own feelings aside in favor of reassuring Christopher that everyone he loved would come back again, and that he'd always have Buck.

Buck and Christopher's conversation, followed by a conversation with Eddie, was enough to push Christopher to be open to Eddie dating. 

It was shortly after that when Eddie had formally reintroduced Ana to Christopher, and it had been successful. In the weeks following, Eddie and Ana had gone on several more dates, and the trio had become even closer.

_ And Buck, well...Buck was admittedly spiraling. _

He'd always known that there would come a time when Eddie would find a life partner, one to fill the void in both his and Christopher's family that Buck simply couldn't fill, and that he'd be left behind. 

_ He just didn't realize it would happen this soon.  _

Buck shakes himself out of his thoughts, shifting his focus back onto the current page of his book. 

He's just about to turn to the next page when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He glances up from his book to see Eddie entering the loft, walking towards him with a soft smile that leaves his heart racing.

_ Why the hell is his heart racing?  _

"Reading _again_? That's got to be a new record for you." Eddie teases with a smirk.

Buck shoots him a playful glare, lips turning up slightly, "Ha, ha... _very_ funny." he says pointedly.

"It may come as a shock to you," Buck adds, "But I actually _do_ possess the ability to read. And I actually quite enjoy doing it." 

Eddie laughs, shaking his head, "Doesn't shock me at all that you enjoy reading, you've always liked to research and learn new things." he says, nudging Buck's legs off the table so that he could scoot by, dropping down into the seat beside him on the couch.

Buck tries to ignore the fact that there's an entire couch full of space, yet Eddie chose to seat himself directly beside Buck...nearly no space between them. 

They'd always been like that, always in eachother's personal space, practically joined at the hip, but it was only recently that Buck started becoming hyperaware of it...and even more aware of the way it made him _feel_.

Buck shifts slightly in his spot, glancing over at Eddie and raising an eyebrow, "Judging me, Diaz?" 

Eddie laughs, "No, of course not. Your knowledge about the most random things has always been one of your most endearing qualities." he says with a teasing tone, but his smile is genuine.

_ And God, could he stop with that smile?  _

"So you think I'm endearing, huh?" Buck questions, wiggling his eyebrows at Eddie.

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly, shoving his shoulder, "Don't let it get to your head, Buckley."

Buck laughs, "So, learning anything interesting in that book of yours?" 

He raises an eyebrow, "Are you, Edmundo Diaz, asking me to share with you my now _extensive_ knowledge of the five-universal love languages?" 

Eddie laughs, shaking his head, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." he admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

Buck closes his book, placing it on the coffee table and shifting so that he's facing Eddie, tucking a leg underneath of him, "Sounds serious. What's up?"

Eddie falls silent, wringing his hands together in his lap. He looks nervous all of a sudden, leaving Buck confused and slightly concerned.

"Eddie? Is everything okay?" Buck asks, voice laced with concern.

Eddie nods, "Yeah! Yeah...everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something." 

Buck nods, "You know you can ask me anything. Shoot."

Eddie looks up to meet Buck's eyes, chewing on his lower lip, "So, you know that I've been seeing Ana for a few weeks now." he starts.

Oh, Buck was well aware of that fact, and even more aware of the fact that it bothered him.

_ It really bothered him. _

Buck knew that he wasn't having a normal reaction to the news of his bestfriend finally being in a relationship. He should be happy, thrilled even, that Eddie is moving forward, and finding happiness.

He is happy, of course he is. If there's anyone in the world who deserves to be happy, it's Eddie. After all that he's been through, nobody deserves it more.

But for some reason, the thought of Eddie dating someone, bringing them into not only his life but Christopher's, leaves him feeling a variety of unexplainable emotions.

He doesn't have time to unpack whatever it is he's feeling right now, so he does what he's been doing for the last few weeks and pushes it into the farthest corner of his mind, locking it away.

Buck keeps his expression neutral, nodding in response to Eddie, "Yeah. Is everything going okay, y'know...between the two of you?" he asks, stumbling slightly over his words.

Eddie nods, "Yeah. Things have been going good... _really_ good, actually. And after things started looking up with Christopher, I decided that...maybe its time I introduce her to everyone."

_ Oh. _

Buck's eyes widen, "Wow, that's huge. And you're ready for that step?"

"I think so, yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually." Eddie explains.

Oh no. No, no no no. Buck was absolutely, one-hundred percent, without a doubt unprepared for this new development.

He'd been able to silently show his support over the last few weeks, even if he'd been showing it from a distance. It was easier for Buck to be supportive when he wasn't directly involved.

And now, Eddie was about to ask him to meet Ana officially. 

He was about to ask Buck to meet Ana, his girlfriend, officially. Which would make not only her existence, but the existence of their relationship--- _was it a relationship at this point? Buck hadn't been paying that much attention_ \---real.

Eddie's voice snaps him out of his spiraling thoughts, "I really want Ana to meet you officially. So, I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe...join us for dinner and drinks tonight?"

Buck raises his eyebrows, "Oh, uh...I mean, sure. Have you talked to the rest of the team yet, to see if they're free tonight?"

Eddie averts his gaze, laughing quietly, "Uh, yeah... _about_ that..."

"Eddie?" Buck asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I wasn't planning on asking the rest of the team...not _yet_ , atleast." Eddie admits quietly.

"What?"

Eddie shifts his gaze back up to meet Buck's, "Look, I love the team, I do. They're family. But, you're _different_. You...you're _our_ family, Buck. Mine and Christopher's, and..." he pauses, eyes darting around, "I want her to meet you first, to understand how important you are to both me and Christopher, y'know?"

Buck is stunned into silence, unsure of how to respond. Eddie's eyes are darting between his expectantly, appearing to be searching for some kind of response.

_ A response. Words...right. _

"Oh," Buck manages, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, "So, you want me to third wheel...with you and your girlfriend." he says slowly, trying to process the words as he says them.

Eddie shakes his head, " _No_! No...that's not..." he pauses, "Buck, you could never be a third wheel...not with me." he says firmly. 

Buck is about to protest when Eddie cuts him off, "Look...I've said it so many times but Buck," he says, reaching over to rest his hand against his neck, his thumb finding its place over his pulse point, "you're _family_. I know it might look unconventional to an outsider, but anyone who wants to be a part of my life, and Christopher's, is going to have to accept that you're a nonnegotiable part of our family."

Buck's heart starts racing in his chest at Eddie's words, him looking down at his lap as a blush settles over his cheeks. He bites down on his lip to prevent a smile from forming.

Eddie squeezes his shoulder, "Look, I understand if this is too uncomfortable for you. It's just...it's _really important_ to me that you like her." he admits.

Buck's mind stops all together at those words. Eddie didn't say that it's important for Ana to like Buck...he said it's important that Buck likes Ana.

_ What did that even mean? Did it even mean anything? Was Buck just overthinking things as he had been over the last few weeks?  _

Buck looks up to meet Eddie's eyes, his resolve crumbling immediately when he sees the hopefulness in his expression, "I'll be there."

Eddie raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Wait, _really_?"

Buck nods, smiling, "Of course. It's important to you, which means it's important to me." he says.

All of the tension in Eddie's face melts away, a relieved and grateful smile taking its place.

"And _besides_ ," he continues, smirking, "What kind of bestfriend would I be if I didn't make sure this girl is the right one for you?"

Eddie narrows his eyes, "Are you insinuating that you're going to interrogate her? Give her the shovel talk?"

Buck shrugs, "That's _kind of_ my obligatory duty as your bestfriend, _and_ Christopher's." he says matter-of-factly, adding a wink for good measure.

And if he's also looking for ways in which Ana is not good enough for his bestfriend, well, that's his business.

_ He's only human, after all. _

Eddie shakes his head, smiling fondly at him, "You're _insufferable_ , you know that?"

"I think the word you used earlier, was...wait, what was it?" he pauses, stroking his chin as he pretends to think, snapping his fingers, "oh, I remember... _endearing_." he teases.

Eddie rolls his eyes, "Okay, Buckley. So, you're in then?"

Buck nods, reaching out to grab his book from the coffee table and opening it to the page he left off on, "I'm in. Just text me the details."

"Got it." Eddie says, squeezing his shoulder before getting off the couch and walking in the direction of the kitchen. 

Buck turns to look at him, "Oh, and Eddie?" he calls out, causing him to turn back around with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Buck smirks mischievously, "Have you found out what Ana's love language is yet? Words of affirmation, gifts, acts of service, quality time," he pauses, forcing the last one out over the lump in his throat, " _physical touch_."

He looks at Eddie expectantly, his poker face solid and unwavering.

Eddie narrows his eyes, shooting him a glare, "You _never_ let up, do you?"

"Nope!" he exclaims, popping the "p" for emphasis.

He shakes his head in response, turning to resume walking towards the kitchen, "You love me, Diaz! Admit it." 

Eddie shoots Buck the middle finger over his shoulder, and Buck erupts into laughter, slumping back down onto the couch and directing his attention back to his book.

\---

Buck manages to forget the impending evening with Eddie and his girlfriend until the middle of his shift, when his teammates decide to bring up the topic.

"So, Eddie...how are things with _Ana_?" Chimney asks, because of course it would be him who asks.

The team all put aside their own respective distractions in favor of looking at Eddie with curiosity.

Having more than enough of his fair share of conversations about Eddie's love life for one day, Buck casually excuses himself from the conversation with the excuse of making a phone call.

Despite the excuse being half-assed at best, he still descended the stairs quickly and walked across the bay until he was outside of the station. He walks around the corner of the building and props himself up against the wall.

As soon as he's alone, just him and the much-needed brisk-yet-fresh air, he finally allows his mind to run free.

He runs through the earlier conversation with Eddie over-and-over again, replaying his words.

_ You're different. You...you're our family, Buck. Mine and Christopher's... _

_ I know it might look unconventional to an outsider, but anyone who wants to be a part of my life, and Christopher's, is going to have to accept that you're a nonnegotiable part of our family. _

_ Buck, you could never be a third wheel...not with me. _

Somehow, out of all of the things that Eddie said that had taken Buck by surprise, these were the words that kept nagging at him.

_ You could never be a third wheel. _

He knows that Eddie means well, that his bestfriend would never intentionally put him in an uncomfortable situation or make him feel left out. 

But him being a third wheel was inevitable, _especially_ being out at dinner with him and his new girlfriend.

Buck was reluctant to agree at first, but then he'd seen just how important it was to Eddie, and he couldn't find it in his heart to say no.

He was never able to deny Eddie anything if it made his bestfriend happy, if it allowed him to see that rare, carefree smile appear on his face.

But now here he is, only hours away from dinner and drinks with Eddie and Ana. Just them, him and his complicated-and-confusing emotions over the entire situation...and he'd never regretted his life choices more than he did in this moment.

There is no way that Buck will make it through the evening in one-piece, and drowning himself in alcohol was simply not going to suffice.

_ He needs a buffer. _

Buck hesitates for a moment before fishing his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and scrolling through his contacts, finally landing on the contact he was looking for.

After a minute of silent deliberation, Buck finally clicks the call button, bringing his phone up to his ear. 

He shifts his weight as the phone rings, propping one leg up against the wall.

After the third ring, the call picks up, "Evan Buckley, calling me on the job _again_? Y'know, one of these days you're going to get both of our asses chewed out for this."

Buck laughs, shaking his head, "Hey, Taylor."

"Miss hearing my voice already?" She teases, flirtatious tone evident in her voice.

He smiles, rolling his eyes fondly, "You know my morning drives to work aren't the same without your voice, I have to compensate somehow."

She laughs, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Buck clears his throat, "A few weeks ago, you called me asking for a miracle. And, well...it's starting to look like I need one too."

"And I am the person who can make this miracle happen?" she asks.

"Yeah, atleast...I _hope_ so." Buck says, voice suddenly wavering with nerves.

Buck and Taylor's reunion after nearly two years of radio silence wasn't as smooth sailing as he would've anticipated. Of course, he was mostly responsible for that when he'd tricked Taylor into being his plus-one to a disastrous double-date with Albert and Veronica.

But after Taylor had called Buck asking for a miracle, and he'd pulled through, in the following weeks they'd actually become really close friends.

It was an unexpected turn-of-events given their far-from-platonic history, but both of them needed a friend, and the friendship they'd found in eachother turned out to be exactly what they were both looking for.

And now, Buck was hoping that their newfound friendship was strong enough to face this.

He hears shuffling on the other end of the call, and then Taylor speaks up again, "So, what's going on?" she asks, voice serious.

Buck sighs, "So, you remember how I told you that Eddie's been seeing someone?"

"Yeah. I remember you mentioning it once-or-twice."

Buck knows that shes under-exaggerating for his sake, since it had been a constant topic in their conversations over the past few weeks. 

"Well, earlier today he told me that he wanted to introduce her to everyone... _officially_." Buck explains, and Taylor lets out a breath.

"Woah, that's a big deal. So, they're pretty serious, then?" She asks.

Buck sighs, "I guess so? I don't really know. But that's not even the worst part. He...he told me that he doesn't want her to meet the team, not yet..." he pauses, "he wants her to meet _me_."

Taylor is silent for a moment, " _You_?"

She sounds equally as confused, and shocked, as Buck himself had been when Eddie had said as much to him earlier.

"Yeah. He said that the team is family, but that I'm different. That I'm his and Christopher's family, and that it's important to him that I like her." 

She hums, "Interesting. So, he grouped you separately from the rest of the team." she says observantly.

"Yeah! And then he asked me to get dinner and drinks with them tonight. Just me... _alone_! Taylor, I _cannot_ third wheel with Eddie and his new girlfriend." He says frantically, voice upping several octaves in panic.

"So, I'm assuming this is why you called me asking for a miracle?" Taylor guesses.

Buck clears his throat, "Yeah. _Look_ , I know the last time that I roped you into a double-date it was a total blindside, and that was a jerk move on my part," he pauses, "But I was hoping that this time, with me being _completely transparent_ about my intentions, you'd be open to coming with me?"

"And you want me to come with you to...be your _buffer_?"

" _No_!" Buck exclaims, lowering his voice, "No, I want you to come with me as my friend. It's hard to explain but...I really need a friend right now."

Taylor sighs, "Well...you've been my rock over the last few weeks, so there's no reason why I can't be the same for you. I'm in."

Buck lets out a breath of relief, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. But Buck, I need you to be honest with me..." she says, "Why is this whole situation with Eddie bothering you so much?"

Buck falls silent, "I'm not trying to interrogate you, I'm just trying to understand so that I can help." she adds.

Buck kicks at the ground absentmindedly, trying to gather his thoughts, " _Honestly_? I don't know. It's been bothering me since he first mentioned dating again, and at first I thought I was jealous that the whole dating thing was working out for _him_ and not _me_ , and _then_ I thought I was worried about losing my bestfriend but now, I'm not sure..." his voice fades off.

Taylor stays silent, allowing Buck to continue. He pushes away from the wall, pacing, "I guess a big part of me is worried about being left behind, or losing Eddie and Christopher, and even though Eddie reassured me that it wouldn't be the case, I-"

"Wait, _wait_...back up. You said that Eddie reassured you?" She repeats, and Buck hums in agreement.

"Yeah. He told me that I'm a, and I quote, _nonnegotiable part of their family_ , and that anyone who wants to be a part of their lives has to understand that." he explains.

He pauses, "He also referred to our dynamic as unconventional...whatever that means..." 

Taylor laughs loudly, and Buck furrows his eyebrows, "Uh, what's funny? I'm not seeing the joke here."

She chuckles again before gaining her composure, "Sorry, I just...Buck, look...can I be _brutally_ honest with you?"

"I don't think anything has stopped you from doing as much before." He teases, and he can almost hear her snicker across the line.

"Buck, I think that you're jealous." 

Buck freezes mid-pace, "Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous. But not for the reasons that you thought." She explains.

Buck frowns, "I-I...don't understand."

"Buck...I think you have feelings for Eddie. I'd even go as far to say that you're in love, or falling in love, with your bestfriend." Taylor says softly, and Buck's breath hitches.

Suddenly, it feels as though the ground has fallen from beneath him, his entire world flipping on its axis.

Him...having feelings, non-platonic feelings, _romantic_ feelings...for his bestfriend. 

Buck replays her words in his head over-and-over again, comparing them against every experience, every single moment that he'd shared with Eddie since the day they'd met, and every emotion that he'd been feeling over the last few weeks.

_ And as suddenly as his whole world seemed to flip, the ground beneath him shifting...everything fell into place. _

The ache he felt in his chest every time his bestfriend mentioned Ana. The pit that formed in his stomach every time Eddie had gone on another successful date with her while Buck was left babysitting. The sudden, all-consuming fear and feeling of loss at the prospect of his space within the Diaz family being filled by Ana, or anyone who wasn't him.

_ Holy Shit. _

"I love Eddie..." Buck breathes out, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, "I'm in love with Eddie." 

Taylor laughs softly, "Yeah, you are. It's good to see that you've finally caught up with the rest of us."

Buck smiles at the revelation, which isn't as scary as he would've thought. But his smile quickly fades away, a frown taking its place, "He has a girlfriend. Taylor...he's _straight_ , and has a _girlfriend_!"

"Buck, listen to me..." she says, her voice demanding, "Yes, he has a girlfriend. But just earlier he was telling you that you're nonnegotiable, that whoever he's with needs to accept that you're a part of their family."

Buck sighs, "Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Maybe not. Or maybe it _does_ , but Buck...don't give up on this, okay? You can't." She says firmly.

He bites the inside of his cheek, "But, Taylor...he's _straight_. That right there is proof enough that this is going to blow up in my face."

"Buck, before today weren't you also under the impression that you were straight?" She asks, no judgment in her voice.

He shrugs, "Well, I mean... _yeah."_

"So what is there to say that Eddie also isn't as straight as you think he is?"

Buck lets that thought sit with him for a few moments, "Okay, you aren't wrong. But still, there is the issue of him being in a _relationship_ , and..." he pauses, "I can't ruin that for him."

She stays silent, and Buck takes that as his cue to continue talking.

"I _can't_ ruin this for him, but...I don't know if _I_ can do this, Taylor. I don't know if I can pretend to be okay with it tonight, or keep pretending after the fact." Buck says weakly, looking down at the ground.

She sighs, "You _can_ do this, Buckley. You know how I know? Because you aren't going to do it alone. You have your team, your _family_ , and...I'm going to be with you, tonight,  and whenever you need me."

Buck raises his eyebrows, "You would do that?"

"That's what friends are for, right?" She says, and Buck laughs, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"You know, I actually _really_ like this new version of you. _Taylor Kelly 2.0._ " Buck admits.

He can almost hear her smile through the phone, "Buck 3.0 isn't too shabby, either..." 

Buck laughs softly, "Thanks, I've been working pretty hard on the new-and-improved me. As it turns out, therapy does wonders."

"Well I'd say that it was successful..." she agrees. Buck hears muffled voices on the other end of the line, and then Taylor speaks up again.

"And on that note, I have to get back to work. Can't keep the fans waiting, y'know?" She jokes.

Buck laughs softly, "Yeah. And Taylor, seriously...thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Anytime, Buckley." She says in farewell, and Buck is about to hang up when she speaks up again, "Wait, Buck?"

"Yeah?"

She's silent for a moment, "Look, I know that you might feel hopeless about this situation right now but, I can't see any possibility of Eddie not feeling the same way about you. So just...don't give up hope yet, okay?"

"Okay." Buck says, not quite believing it but needing the slight reassurance as strength for later that night.

He bids her farewell with the promise of texting her the double-date details, pocketing his phone quickly after.

Buck leans back against the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he lets the weight of his new revelation settle over him.

_ He loves Eddie.  _

_He's in love with his bestfriend, and he loves his bestfriend's kid like he's his own, and he wants the three of them to be a family._

For some reason, he isn't all too shaken by the realization of his feelings for Eddie. They'd been building up ever since the day that they'd first met, always lingering just below the surface.

It made perfect sense to Buck, given everything that they'd gone through, all the good times and bad, the ups and the downs...it was always going to be them.

_ It was always going to be Buck and Eddie. _

Or atleast, Eddie was always going to be it for him. And that was the terrifying part, that Eddie was it for him...but that he wasn't it for Eddie.

_ He was never going to be it for Eddie. _

"Buck?" a familiar voice calls out from behind him, causing Buck to startle.

Buck spins around, clutching a hand to his chest as he heaves for air, " _Christ_ , Eddie...warn a guy next time!" he cries out.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, lips turned upward slightly in amusement. He laughs quietly, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah...laugh it up. Just remember that you'll be the one to blame when I have to add heart attack to my growing list of survived near-death experiences." He says pointedly.

Buck is pretty sure that he's at higher risk than most for a heart attack, given that he has to spend countless days surrounded entirely by Eddie Diaz---seeing his obnoxiously dumb smile, hearing his contagious laugh, sitting pressed against his warmth from shoulder to foot and working side-by-side with him day in and day out---

Eddie's voice pulls him out of his thoughts, "Buck?"

Buck blinks himself back into reality, looking up to meet Eddie's gaze, "Huh?"

Eddie frowns slightly, "You alright? You seem like you're on another planet."

Buck nods, "Oh, yeah! I'm fine." he lies.

Eddie looks unconvinced, but doesn't push. 

"So, what are you doing out here? Missing me in there already?" Buck teases, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

Eddie smiles, "Something like that. Let's just say that the team's meddling in my personal life is _slightly_ more bearable when you're there with me."

" _Oh_." Buck says.

He shrugs, "And...you were missing for awhile. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Buck smirks, "Aw, worrying about me, Diaz?" 

" _Always_." Eddie confirms, and Buck feels a blush settling on his cheeks. He smiles slightly, averting his gaze to the ground.

"So everything is okay, then?" Eddie asks.

Buck looks up to meet his eyes, nodding, "Yeah! Just..." he pauses, "Had to call Maddie, y'know...see how her and my baby-niece-to-be are holding up." 

Buck feels slightly guilty at the prospect of lying to his bestfriend, and slightly more guilty at using his sister and future-niece in that lie.

_ But Buck isn't sure that telling Eddie about who he'd actually been talking to, or why he was talking to said person, was the best idea.  _

It was no secret that Eddie had never been too fond of Taylor Kelly. In fact, he had loathed her since day one. Of course, it had been several years since they'd all crossed paths, and a lot had changed since then.

Buck wasn't sure how Eddie would react to hearing that Buck and Taylor Kelly had reconnected---even if they'd become strictly friends...no benefits involved---and he was even more unsure of how he would react when Buck would ambush him with her presence later on in the evening.

He knew that he should've probably been honest with Eddie, about him being uncomfortable third-wheeling, about him bringing Taylor. Eddie had voiced how important tonight was for him.

But in order for Buck to ensure that the night went smoothly, especially for Eddie and partially for himself, he needed someone by his side for support. 

_ He would do the necessary damage control after the fact. _

"How are they holding up?" Eddie asks.

And this, Buck can do. He'd just spoken to Maddie recently, gotten his weekly report on the well-being of his nearly-due sister and future-niece. 

He falls into step beside Eddie as they walk back into the station, Buck rambling on about the updates from Maddie, and how excited he was at how close he was to becoming an uncle.

With Eddie's undivided attention on him and their shoulders bumping together with every step, Buck is able to forget about the night looming ahead of him.


	2. Pre-Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is only hours away from his unplanned double-date with Eddie, Ana and Taylor, and is admittedly more than panicked. It takes some assistance from his roommate, and a reassuring talk with a new friend to settle his nerves. And even then he's not completely reassured that the double-date will be anything less than disastrous.

The last few hours of their shift go by in the blink of an eye, and before Buck realizes it, it's time for him to clock out and head back to his apartment to get ready for his double date with Eddie, his friend--- _girlfriend?_ \---Ana and Taylor.

Buck makes his way into the locker room, Eddie following closely behind. They both break apart towards their respective lockers---which are, ironically, only a few apart---and grab their civilian clothes.

They change in comfortable silence, Buck making a valiant effort to not look at his bestfriend while they're changing.

He hadn't had any problem looking at Eddie before while they were changing before-or-after shifts. Whether they were on a call, in-between calls, doing chores around the station or just hanging around, they were always talking about _something_. 

And of course, Buck had always found Eddie attractive. But now that he was aware of his non-platonic feelings for his bestfriend, Buck was more on-edge about the prospect.

Buck knew that he had a pretty convincing poker face, but he also knew that he could never keep up a façade around Eddie. Eddie always managed to see right through it, _to see him._ And Buck was worried that his face might betray him and reveal more than he was, or would ever be ready, to reveal. 

Eddie's voice rings out from behind Buck, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Man, you have _no idea_ how relieved I am that this shift is over." he breathes out.

Buck raises an eyebrow, laughing, " _Why_? This was hands down one of the _easiest_ shifts we've had in _weeks_. It was a much-needed change of pace, if you ask me."

"Oh, no... _totally_. But we barely responded to any calls apart from a few everyday emergencies. It got a bit boring after awhile..." Eddie explains, and Buck hums in acknowledgement.

"It was boring for _you_ , because _you_ , Eddie Diaz, are used to constantly being on-the-go. You don't know how to let go, kick back and relax." he says, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

Eddie laughs, "You are _absolutely_ right. Y'know, I was almost tempted to say the forbidden word just to see if anything would happen."

Buck gasps, turning to glance at him, "I thought you didn't believe in superstitions, y'know...jinxes and all that."

"I _don't_ , because they don't exist..." Eddie says matter-of-factly, pulling his shirt over his head, "but I got to the point in my bordem where I was willing to do anything to go on a few interesting calls." 

Buck rolls his eyes, shaking his head, "Y'know, the fact that you were willing to try it in the first place proves that on some subconscious level...you believe they are real."

"And what, did the _universe_ tell you that?" Eddie teases.

Buck turns to shoot Eddie a glare, "Ha, ha... _cute_ ," he says pointedly, tugging on his own shirt before turning to face Eddie, "But, _no_. I don't need the universe to tell me anything about you because I know you better than most people, universe included." he brags.

_And better than your girlfriend Ana Flores does or ever will._ Buck's mind supplies bitterly.

Eddie raises his eyebrows, "Oh, well...I'm not going to argue with that." he says.

"Probably for the best. You _definitely_ wouldn't have a good enough counter argument." Buck teases, Eddie rolling his eyes fondly.

He finishes getting changed, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and shutting his locker, leaning against it and looking at Eddie, "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Eddie finishes lacing up his boot, standing up and turning to look at Buck, "Well, I talked to Ana earlier. She doesn't get off of work until later, so we figured dinner at around 7. Does that work for you?"

Buck nods, "That works."

"Great." Eddie says with a smile, turning around to grab his own duffel bag, shutting his locker and slinging it over his shoulder.

They both fall into step side-by-side as they walk out of the locker room and through the bay towards the parking lot.

"So, are you sure about tonight?" Eddie asks after a moment of silence.

Buck glances over at Eddie, who's gaze is focused on the ground. His lips are drawn tight, a contemplative look on his face.

He raises an eyebrow, "Are _you_? You having second thoughts about introducing us?"

Eddie shakes his head, " _No_! No...it's not that at all. It's just..."

Buck pauses, causing Eddie to stop next to him. He walks until he's standing in front of Eddie, tilting his head until he's able to catch Eddie's eyes, "Eddie...what is it?"

Eddie sighs, "I'm not having second thoughts about introducing you to her, trust me. I just...I know that you said you're okay with this, y'know...going out with us, _and_ meeting her. But I just want to make sure. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

_ His words take Buck completely off-guard. _

He didn't say I'm not having second thoughts about introducing her to you, or...introducing the two of you. He said that he wasn't having second thoughts about introducing _Buck_ to _Ana_.

_ Why does he keep phrasing things like that, like...like Ana is the one who's meeting Buck? Is there something that Buck is missing, or is he just really overthinking every single conversation that he and Eddie are having? _

_God, is this what its like being in love with your bestfriend?_

Buck shakes himself out of his thoughts, looking up to meet Eddie's unsure gaze. He takes a step forward, reaching out to rest his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"Eddie...I appreciate the concern, I really do. But this isn't about me, okay? This is about _you_." Buck says.

Eddie shakes his head, "Buck..."

"Eddie, just listen to me, okay? All that matters is if _you're_ comfortable with it...that _you're_ ready for me to meet her. And if you are, then I am, too. Like I said before, if it's important to you...it's important to me." Buck continues.

He sighs, "But Buck, I-"

"I'm _not_ uncomfortable, Eddie. Okay? Not at all. I-" he pauses, swallowing past the lump in his throat, "I'm _really_ looking forward to meeting her...getting to know her."

Eddie's eyes widen, "Really?"

Buck nods, forcing a smile that he hopes convincing enough, "Yeah."

Eddie smiles softly, confirming that Buck's façade had indeed remained in tact enough to convince him.

"Okay good. I'm glad that you're okay with everything. That makes things way easier." Eddie admits.

And that also takes Buck by surprise, because he assumed that Eddie's reaction was to Buck saying he was looking forward to meeting Ana and getting to know her. 

_ Instead, he was happy, relieved even, that Buck was comfortable with the situation. _

Buck's heart warms at the realization.

He squeezes Eddie's shoulder, retracting his hand and letting it fall to the strap of his duffel bag.

"You know..." Buck says as they resume walking, "you should _probably_ be concerned about your girlfriend meeting _me_. I can be a lot to handle, sometimes _too much..._ " he teases, "I might scare her off."

Eddie shakes his head, "You're _never_ too much, Buck. _Never_. And whoever thinks otherwise has no place in my life." he says firmly.

And Buck is pretty sure that if Eddie doesn't stop with his sudden, bold reassurances and admissions...that his heart is going to give out from the sheer _want and hope_.

He can want, he can deal with the pain of wanting something so bad that his heart aches. 

_ But he can't get his hopes up, not about something as important as Eddie. He wouldn't be able to handle the inevitable heartbreak. _

Buck clears his throat, vowing his heart to stop slamming against his ribcage long enough for him to get his words out, "Well, what about the fact that I have a significant amount of dirt on you, including an impressive collection of embarrassing stories." he offers with a smirk.

Eddie snorts, "Well in that case, I should probably be more concerned for _myself_." 

They both laugh, falling into comfortable silence as they walk in the direction of their cars.

Buck finally reaches his jeep, turning around to look at Eddie, "So, you'll text me the details about our dinner-drinks destination?"

Eddie nods in confirmation, and Buck smiles, "Great. I'll see you tonight, Eds!" he says, walking around his jeep and tossing his bag in the backseat, "Oh, and I _promise_ i'll dress to impress." he adds, winking in Eddie's direction.

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly, "I have _no doubts_ about that." he says, smiling softly.

Buck bites back a smile, sending him a wave as he climbs into his jeep, starting the engine and pulling out onto the main road...driving towards his apartment.

\---

_Why did I promise Eddie that I'd dress to impress?_ Buck thinks to himself.

"Wait, so what's going on?" Albert asks from his place at the top of the stairs, watching with curious eyes as Buck tears through his closet with a sense of urgency.

_Right. Albert's here. He's been here since Buck stormed into the apartment._

Buck sighs as he tosses yet another piece of clothing across his room haphazardly, adding further to the mountain of clothes scattered along his floor and furniture.

"I already told you," Buck says distractedly, "Eddie asked me to go to dinner with him and his new girlfriend tonight...so that he can introduce us _officially_."

Albert nods, "I got that part, what I don't get is why-" he pauses, dogging an airborne shirt that nearly hits him in the face, sighing when another one lands on his head, "you're so _frantic_ over dinner with your bestfriend." he finishes, removing the shirt from his head and tossing it to the floor, fixing his now disheveled hair.

"It's not just dinner with _Eddie_. It's with him and his _girlfriend_." Buck counters, continuing to go through his clothes.

Albert raises an eyebrow, "Still not understanding the urgency of the situation, man."

Buck sighs, "I'm not sure that you _would_ understand, Albert." he holds up two shirts, eyes darting between them indecisively before huffing in frustration and throwing them aside.

"Try me..." Albert says, sighing when another shirt hits him square in the face, "And can you _please_ stop throwing your clothes at me!"

"Sorry, I just..." he pauses, turning around to face Albert, "I'm _kind_ of freaking out."

Albert snorts, " _Kind of?_ Dude, it looks like a tornado just ripped through the apartment. I don't think kind of is the most suitable word for the situation." he says, gesturing to the mess.

Buck shoots him a glare, and Albert holds his hands up in surrender, "Okay, not the best time for jokes...got it."

"But seriously, what has you so freaked out?" Albert asks.

Buck is silent for a moment before moving to sit on the edge of his bed, looking down at the ground, "It's hard to explain. I only barely started understanding it myself, like...a few hours ago."

Albert frowns, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

He shakes his head, "Not really. I don't think I'm ready to. Not _yet_ , atleast. But the dinner isn't the only thing I'm freaking out about. I...kind of made a mistake."

"A... _mistake_?" Albert repeats, and Buck nods.

"Yeah. When Eddie invited me to dinner tonight, he told me specifically that he was only inviting _me_. Not anyone else from the team, just me, to meet his girlfriend." Buck explains.

Albert stays silent, gesturing for Buck to continue, "I voiced my concern about third wheeling, and he immediately told me that wouldn't be the case, but c'mon, it's _inevitable_ , y'know?" 

"So, you were uncomfortable with the idea of it being just the three of you? Like...you'd be intruding on their moment, or something?" Albert guesses.

Buck shrugs, "Or something. Like I said, it's hard to explain, but...I ended up calling someone, and inviting them to join us."

Albert furrows his eyebrows, "Oh? Well, that's not necessarily bad."

"No, it's _worse_ than bad. It's _astronomically_ bad."

He tilts his head, "I'm not following."

"It's Taylor Kelly..." Buck says, "I invited _Taylor Kelly."_

Albert raises his eyebrows, "The news reporter? The one that you brought over that night for dinner at Veronica's?" he asks.

Buck nods, "Still not seeing the big issue here. Did you...not tell her that it was going to be a double date again? Because _bro_ , I'm pretty sure you should've learned your lesson the last-"

"No!" Buck cuts him off, "That's _not_ it. Taylor agreed to come with me...that's not the problem."

"Then what _is_?"

" _They hate eachother_!" Buck exclaims, "Eddie and Taylor. Well, Taylor just likes to push his buttons, that's kind of her thing. But Eddie hates her, or strongly dislikes her."

He stands up from the bed, pacing along the floor of the loft, "Point is, I invited one of his least favorite people to the double date that isn't supposed to be a double date! And I didn't tell Eddie about it, either."

Albert's eyes widen, "Oh."

"Yeah, Oh!" Buck cries out, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up wildly.

"You don't think you should've thought this through just a bit more, given how _well_ it worked out the last time you surprise ambushed someone?" Albert asks.

Buck shoots him a death glare, " _Not_ helping! I already know I messed up."

He deflates after that, dropping back down onto the edge of his bed and dropping his head into his hands, "Man, I'm such an _idiot_. Eddie is going to hate me."

Albert frowns, pushing away from the wall and walking over to Buck, "Hey, man...don't say that. I really doubt that Eddie is going to _hate_ you."

"You don't know Eddie the way that I do, Albert..." Buck whispers, looking up at him, "Eddie doesn't normally let people into his personal life, it's hard for him to trust people that easily. But he lets _me_ in, and I betrayed that."

Albert sighs, dropping down beside Buck, "I may not know Eddie that well, but I know how close the two of you are. And I think that you'reoverthinking this situation way too much."

"But-"

"Buck, listen..." Albert says, resting a hand awkwardly on the man's shoulder, "Maybe Eddie will be mad, hell...he probably _will_ be because you weren't honest with him. But there have been plenty of times where you've both gotten mad at the other, and you've always come out on the other side, right?"

Buck sighs, nodding his head, "Okay, so why would this time be different?"

"I guess it wouldn't be."

Albert nods, "Exactly. It _wouldn't_. So don't beat yourself up over it too much now. And besides, just because you made this mistake, doesn't mean you can't make it up to him during dinner."

"You're right." Buck says.

Albert smirks, knocking their shoulders together, "I usually am. Just don't ask Chim, because he'd deny it."

Buck snorts, shaking his head.

He's about to speak up again when Buck's phone buzzes on the side table. Buck immediately stands up and walks over to it, turning it over.

Albert watches as Buck's eyes go comically wide upon reading the screen, his face going pale, "Everything okay?" he asks slowly.

Buck slowly looks up to meet Albert's eyes, "A restaurant. They chose to have dinner at a _restaurant_!" he stage whispers.

Albert raises an eyebrow, "Well, that's usually where people go to eat dinner, Buck." he points out.

"Yeah, for a _date_ , maybe! I thought we were going to a bar, y'know, somewhere where I could easily escape when things inevitably got awkward!" Buck exclaims, gesturing his hand around.

Buck groans, "They were going to make me third wheel at a fancy restaurant. See, I told you!"

Albert laughs, "Well hey, just think...you'll have Taylor there with you to diffuse the tension."

"Diffuse the...dude were you not _listening_ to me?! Eddie can't stand her, I'm pretty sure I just took a ticking time bomb to the already tense atmosphere of this dinner!" he cries out.

"You never know, maybe it'll be fun, maybe-" he's cut off when Buck tosses a shirt in his face.

Albert sighs, peeling the shirt off of his face and tossing it aside, "Okay, if you stop throwing your clothes at me, which is _extremely rude_ , might I add..." he says, pointing a finger at Buck, "I'll help you pick out your outfit."

Buck nods, "Fine."

Albert stands up and walks over to Buck's closet, already sorting through what little clothes are left hanging inside---that mess is going to be a bitch to clean up from the floor---Buck walking over to stand beside him.

"Oh, and if you're _extra_ nice, I might just give you pointers on how to handle date awkwardness." Albert adds.

Buck snorts, "I appreciate it, but I promise you...I have _enough_ experience in the department of awkward dates."

Albert raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

Buck turns back to the closet, sifting through some shirts, "Did I ever tell you about the time a catfish framed me on several dating sites?" he started, regaling some of his most awkward date stories to Albert in-between debating potential outfits.

Surely tonight wouldn't be as awkward as getting several drinks thrown in his face---which Eddie just might do, honestly---or choking on a piece of bread---which he also might do---

_ Honestly, Buck should just be prepared for any possible scenario to unfold. _

\---

A few hours later, after a significant amount of time deliberating over an outfit, some good-natured arguing with Albert over said outfit-deliberation, and then an extensive clean up of his clothes following his pre-double-date meltdown, Buck finally finds himself walking into the restaurant that they'd agreed to meet at.

Buck, in his extreme state of nervousness, had arrived to the restaurant just a bit early---and by a bit, he'd actually overshot by an _hour_ \----which meant that he'd be waiting for quite a bit.

It was probably for the best that Buck was the first to arrive. He could grab the four of them a good table, scout out the nearest exits incase he needed to resort to a sudden escape, _and_ get an early start with the drinks.

_ Yeah, drinks were always helpful. They'd especially be helpful tonight. _

Buck walks up to the hostess, requesting a table for four. She is apprehensive about seating him so early before the other three arrive, but one charming Buckley smile is enough to convince her.

And if he also managed to charm her into seating them close to both a restroom and a side-exit--- _the more options to escape, the better_ he'd joked, even though he was completely serious---well...that's his business. 

Buck takes out his phone, immediately shooting a text to Taylor.

** B: Hey. So, I may have overshot just a bit with my arrival time at the restaurant. Y'know, nerves and all that. **

A few seconds later, his phone buzzes.

** T: I think overshot is an understatement. You're over an hour early. *laughy emoji* **

** B: Well, I did manage to get us one of the best tables in the house. *smirk emoji* **

** T: Let me guess, a table closest to both the restroom and a side-exit?  **

Buck sputters, starting to type a reply when his phone buzzes again.

** T: You think I haven't bailed on a date or two before, Buckley? I know all of the tricks of the trade. **

** B: Y'know...that actually doesn't surprise me about you. I have fallen victim to your bailing once or twice. *thinky-face emoji* **

** T: I promise not to leave you standing in a parking lot tonight.  **

Buck snorts, shaking his head.

** B: Gee, thanks. That's comforting. Why don't you get here early...I think a pre-double-date buzz is exactly what we need to get through tonight. **

** T: I'm not weak like you, Buckley. I can handle even the most awkward situations completely sober. *smirk emoji* But I will definitely not pass up a drink. Be there soon. **

Buck sends a thumbs up emoji, followed by a martini glass emoji, before locking his phone and setting it down on the table.

"Hi there, I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" A voice rings out from beside Buck, him looking up to see a waitress standing in front of the table.

Buck smiles, "My friends won't be getting here for awhile but I'll have a beer, if that's okay?"

She nods, "Of course. I'll bring that right out to you."

Buck leans back in his chair, folding his arms over the table and taking a deep breath. He smiles gratefully at the waitress when she reappears, placing a cold beer in front of him.

He pops the cap off and takes a long swig, setting the bottle back down onto the table.

\---

Fifteen minutes later, the bell hanging above the restaurant's entrance chimes, signaling that someone has entered. Buck looks in the direction of the door, smiling when he sees Taylor.

She smirks when she sees him, immediately making her way in the direction of his table. Buck immediately stands up to greet her, leaning in to give her a hug, "Hey."

He pulls away from the hug, giving her a once-over, "You look _great_." he compliments her, gesturing to her beautiful blue dress and matching heels, her curly red hair falling naturally over her shoulders.

She smiles, eyeing him up-and-down, "You don't look too bad yourself, Buckley. How long did it take to get _this_ ensemble together?" she asks, adjusting his blazer.

Buck instantly wanted to lie and say that he hadn't spent hours tearing apart his closet in a frenzy to find the perfect outfit, but he knew that Taylor would see right through his bullshit, so he settled for the truth.

"An embarrassing amount of time, actually. Albert found me mid-meltdown, my entire closet decorating my floor, and helped me decide on this." He explains, gesturing to himself.

She snorts, shaking her head, "Only you, Buck."

Buck smiles shyly, pulling out the chair beside him and gesturing for her to sit down, "So," she says, sitting down and turning to face Buck, "I see that you started without me."

She gestures to the two empty beer bottles sitting on the table, beside a third half-full one. 

Buck laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah...If you couldn't tell, I'm _kind of_ freaking out."

"Oh trust me, I could sense it from across the restaurant. We need to fix that before our guests get here." 

Buck sighs, "You're telling me. Why do you think I already started seeking out the liquid courage?"

He raises a hand, waving it slightly to get the attention of their waitress. She immediately walks over, taking down Taylor's rather _intricate_ drink order before disappearing behind the bar.

"It's been awhile since I've drank with you. I almost forgot you're into all those fancy-smancy fruity cocktails." Buck teases.

She shrugs, "What can I say? A complex women like me needs equally complex drinks."

Buck hums, taking a swig of his beer.

"So..." Taylor starts, pausing to thank the waitress when she places the martini glass in front of her and take a sip of the drink, "Is there anything I should know before our guests arrive?"

Buck shrugs, fidgeting with the wrapper on his beer bottle absentmindedly, "Well, you already know Eddie. But honestly...I know as little about Ana as you do. All I know is that she was Christopher's teacher-"

"He's dating his kid's _teacher_?" Taylor exclaims, eyes wide.

" _Ex_ -teacher." Buck corrects her, pointing a finger at her.

She snorts, taking a sip of her drink, " _Still weird_. Anyway, continue."

"She's Christopher's ex-teacher, and she recently got promoted to a vice principal position at a new school. That's the reason Eddie finally decided to ask her out, I think..." Buck explains, swirling his beer bottle around.

She hums, "So they have _history_ , then?"

"Kind of? Eddie met her a while ago, but they got off to a bit of a rocky start..." he explains, briefly explaining the incident with Christopher getting injured while skateboarding, the confrontation between them and Ana's speech on limitations.

Taylor's eyebrows are raised in surprise, "Woah..."

"Right? And I thought that after that Eddie would've let go of any intentions of pursuing something with her. Because his kid is the most important thing in the world to him, y'know? But anyway..." he pauses, taking a sip of beer, "he hadn't talked to her again until a few weeks ago while we were on a call. And the rest...you know."

She nods, swirling her straw around in her drink, "So, that's all you know about her, then?"

Buck nods, "Yeah, well...and that she's, and I quote, ' _really pretty_ '." he adds, using air quotes for emphasis, "other than that, Eddie is pretty private about their _relationship_."

Taylor's eyes narrow suspiciously, "Interesting. Well, I guess we'll just have to judge her for ourselves."

She pops the olive from her drink into her mouth, settling back into her chair. They fall into a comfortable silence.

\---

Buck's phone buzzes on the table, and he immediately unlocks it, eyes widening when he reads the text.

** E: Hey, man...Just picked up Ana. We should be there in about 15, if you're already there. See you soon!  **

Buck looks over at Taylor with wide eyes, "It's Eddie. They're going to be here soon."

He immediately turns to look around for any sign of the waitress, waving her over frantically.

She smiles as she approaches the table, "What can I get for you?"

"The _strongest_ drink you have on tap." Buck answers immediately, and the waitress shoots him a concerned look, eyes darting between him and Taylor.

Taylor laughs, resting a hand on Buck's arm and leaning over to address the waitress, "My friend here is just kidding. He'll have a water, actually."

She laughs awkwardly, nodding before turning around and walking away.

Buck turns to look at Taylor, eyes wide in panic, "Buck...you need to _relax_ , okay? There's no way you're going to get through this dinner if you're blackout drunk, or on the verge of a panic attack."

She squeezes his arm, "It's going to be okay, Buck. Okay? I'm here."

"That's what I'm worried about..." Buck breathes out, face relaxing slightly, but frown evident on his face.

Taylor furrows her eyebrows, "What?"

"I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have invited you." He admits, avoiding her eyes.

She removes her hand from his arm, settling it in her lap, "Because Eddie hates me?" she guesses, no anger in her voice.

Buck shakes his head, " _No_! And he doesn't _hate_ you, he just-"

" _Strongly dislikes_ me?" She supplies, and Buck hesitates.

"That's _not_ my point. It's just...It's not fair to you _or_ Eddie that I invited you tonight. It's not fair to you because it puts you in an uncomfortable situation with someone who isn't too fond of you. And it's not fair to Eddie because I lied to him about being okay with this..." Buck explains, looking down at the table.

Taylor sighs, "Buck, first of all...I appreciate the concern. And thank you. But I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself," she pauses, grabbing his hand, "and I'm not mad, okay?"

Buck is about to argue when she cuts him off, "I'm _serious_ , Buck...I'm not mad. You've been here for me for the last few weeks, and now I get to do the same for you. And I _want_ to. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have agreed to come."

Buck looks up to meet her eyes, "Are you sure?"

She nods, "I'm sure. We've got this, okay?"

Buck offers her a small smile, squeezing her hand, "Okay."

She smiles, reaching over to grab the newly delivered glass of water, shoving it into Buck's hands forcefully, "Now _drink_." she instructs him.

"Bossy." he laughs out, downing the entire glass of water like a shot, putting the glass back down onto the table.

"Feeling better?" Taylor inquires, raising an eyebrow.

Buck nods, "Yeah."

_ And at the moment, he means it. _


	3. The Big Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Ana finally arrive at the restaurant for the unsuspected double date, and Buck seems to not be as prepared as he had originally thought. Will Buck be able to get through the evening in one-piece, or will the double date be as disastrous as he thought?

Buck and Taylor are chatting casually about work when the bell above the door rings, causing Buck to freeze. He takes a deep breath before turning to look in the direction of the entrance, heart racing when he sees Eddie walk inside, but sinking when he sees the beautiful girl wrapped around his arm.

Eddie and Ana still haven't spotted Buck and Taylor yet, both chatting by the door momentarily before approaching the hostess. 

"They're here..." Buck hisses, nudging Taylor and gesturing towards the door.

Taylor looks over in the direction of the door, whistling, "I think Eddie was being quite _modest_ when he used the words 'very pretty' to describe her. She's _gorgeous_." 

Buck turns to shoot her a glare, a pained expression on his face, " _Not_ helping!"

But she wasn't wrong, because Ana was exactly that... _gorgeous_. All long legs and beautiful curly hair falling over her shoulders and defined cheekbones and big brown doe-eyes. And don't even get him started on her smile.

The blinding, dimpled smile that was currently beaming at his bestfriend.

Buck can't seem to avert his gaze from them, the way that they fit so perfectly together...looking like they're meant to be. 

"Hey, don't get too upset yet. Her beauty couldjust be surface level. That stunning smile could _definitely_ be hiding something underneath...like an axe murderer." Taylor whispers conspiratorially, sipping from her drink.

Buck shoots her a disturbed look, causing her to freeze, " _What_? I'm just trying to think of the best case-scenarios."

"The best case scenario would be Eddie is dating an _axe-murderer_?" Buck whispers loudly.

Taylor shrugs, "Maybe!"

Buck rolls his eyes, looking back over in the direction of the front door. His heart stops when his eyes lock with Eddie's. 

Eddie is beaming at Buck, before his gaze shifts over to Taylor sitting beside him...his smile quickly fading away...eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

His eyes dart back-and-forth between the two of them, him staring until Ana nudges him, and he shifts his gaze over towards her. They talk for a minute before walking towards the table.

"Any last words?" Taylor asks dramatically into her new cocktail.

Buck glances over at her, "I'm sorry in advance for what is about to transpire. And if we live to see another day, I owe you a fucking fruit basket for enduring this with me."

Taylor snorts, "You're ridiculously dramatic."

" _You_ don't know Eddie like I do! You-" Buck pauses mid-frantic-whisper, glancing up to see Eddie and Ana standing in front of the table.

Eddie's eyes are darting between Buck and Taylor suspiciously...Ana still clinging to his arm and giving them both a friendly smile.

Buck clears his throat, plastering on his signature charming Buckley smile and standing up from his seat, "Hey, Eds!" he says enthusiastically.

"Hey..." Eddie says wearily, dragging out the word.

Buck shifts his gaze over towards Ana, immediately extending his hand out towards her, "You must be Ana...I've heard _so_ much about you. I'm Buck."

Ana takes his hand, shaking it, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Buck. I've heard so much about you...I feel like I know you already."

_ Well, its nice to know that Eddie and Christopher talked about him, so atleast he had that going for him. _

_ It was probably more Christopher than anything. _

Buck's face hurts from the smile he's forcing, but he keeps it plastered on, "All good things, I hope."

Ana laughs softly, nodding, "All good things, _especially_ from Christopher."

_Buck called that one._

Buck steps back, glancing back at Taylor before turning to face Eddie and Ana again, "Eddie, you remember Taylor. Ana, this is my good friend Taylor." he introduces, gesturing to her.

Taylor plasters on her signature Taylor Kelly smile, shaking Ana's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Ana tilts her head slightly, eyes narrowing, "You too. Hey...you look familiar. I feel like I've seen you somewhere." she says, looking at Taylor.

She's silent for a moment before her eyes widen in recognition, " _Oh_ , I know! You're Taylor Kelly...the news anchor!" she exclaims.

Taylor laughs, nodding her head.

"The one and only." Buck adds, grinning at Taylor.

He looks back at Eddie, frowning when he sees an unreadable expression on his face. He tilts his head, shooting him a look that isn't acknowledged because Eddie is pointedly avoiding his eyes.

_ What the hell? _

"Why don't we all sit down." Taylor suggests after a minute of awkward silence, everyone chiming in with their agreements before sitting down in their respective seats. 

Ana takes the seat across from Taylor, leaving Eddie sitting directly across from Buck.

"I feel like I'm sitting at a table of celebrities. Taylor Kelly and _Christopher's Buck_." Ana jokes.

Everyone laughs, Buck obnoxiously louder than everyone, before falling into a slightly awkward silence. 

Taylor leans over to whisper in Buck's ear, "You are _nailing_ the poker face, dude. Can't even tell you just had a several-hour meltdown."

Buck turns to look at her, smirking, "Well it _is_ one of my best skills." he whispers back, winking.

"Yeah, _one of them_." Taylor teases, earning a playful shove from Buck.

Eddie's pointed glare between the two of them goes unnoticed as the waitress approaches the table.

She smiles, "Great, the rest of your guests have arrived. I was starting to think it was just going to be you two _lovebirds_." she says, gesturing between Buck and Taylor.

Buck chokes on his beer, Taylor snorting into her drink. 

"I'll get some bread for your table. Can I get the two of you something to drink?" She asks, turning her attention towards Eddie and Ana.

They both place their drink orders, the waitress immediately walking off in the direction of the bar, oblivious to the tension that she's created.

"So..." Ana speaks up, glancing at Buck and Taylor, "How long have you two known eachother?"

Buck clears his throat, "A few years. We met on a call that the 118 was responding to."

Taylor nods, "Yeah, my team and I were in a helicopter crash and _this_ one here..." she says, resting a hand on his forearm, "saved my life."

Buck smiles, "Yeah. And the rest, as you'd say...was _history_."

_ He chose not to elaborate, not really wanting to get into the complicated history of their escapades, well...sex-scapades, or his Buck 1.0 phase. _

"That's _incredible_. So, how long have you two been together, then?" She asks.

Buck sputters, choking on his beer again. Taylor rubs his back, laughing as she turns to look at Ana, "We're not together... _romantically_. Just good friends."

Ana's eyes widen, " _Oh_! I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

"You _assumed_ wrong, trust me...these two have a history, but _none_ of it was romantic." Eddie cuts her off, voice clipped.

Buck stops choking on his beer, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as he looks at Eddie. 

_ He could almost hear the way he made a jab at Buck's 1.0 days, and...well, that hurt. _

_What is his problem?_

"Well, now...I wouldn't go _that_ far, Eddie," Taylor counters, "Buck and I had a _lot_ of chemistry back in the day."

Buck's eyes widen, immediately glancing over at Taylor, who's smirking at him mischievously. Eddie glances up at her, shooting her a not-so-subtle glare.

"So you two used to be _involved_ together, then?" Ana guesses.

Taylor shrugs, "Yeah, _something_ like that. Let's just say that Buck and I were... _very_ good friends." she puts emphasis on the word very.

Ana nods slowly, smiling uncomfortably once she gets the implication. Buck shifts uncomfortably in his seat, eyes darting around the resturant.

_ Was it too early in the evening for Buck to make a beeline towards one of his two potential exits? He was thinking the side door. _

The waitress returns moments later, effectively killing Buck's escape plan, delivering Eddie and Ana's drinks, along with a basket of bread. 

She quickly takes their appetizer orders---one for each of the pairings to share---before disappearing again.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Buck speaks up, "Well, I'm just glad that I decided to have dinner with a _trained_ medic tonight, incase I end up needing to have another emergency tracheotomy performed on me." 

He laughs, grabbing a piece of bread and gesturing towards Eddie, winking at him before taking a bite.

" _Another_?" Ana questions, confusion evident on her face.

Buck chews the piece of bread thoroughly before he talks---he learned that the hard way before---

"It's a long story...but I sort of have a track record of bad luck, which started when I choked on a piece of bread mid-date and nearly died." Buck explains.

Ana's eyes widen, "That's awful!"

"Yeah. It was pretty _embarrassing_. My date had to perform an emergency tracheotomy on me in the middle of the resturant while being guided by dispatch. It's actually a pretty funny story, looking back on it now..." Buck says, laughing to himself as he grabs another piece of bread.

Eddie speaks up, "You nearly dying _isn't_ funny." he says pointedly, causing Buck to freeze with the bread mid-way to his mouth.

"It _is_ kind of a funny story, if you think about it." Buck admits, shrugging.

Eddie narrows his eyes, "I've watched you almost die far too many times for it to be considered funny, Buck." he snaps, taking a deep swig of his beer and averting his gaze.

Buck exchanges a look with Taylor, who looks the opposite of shocked at Eddie's reaction. Why is she not shocked?

_ And why does she look almost...smug? _

She turns to look at Ana, "He isn't lying though. This one here, "she nudges Buck, "...has cheated death more times than anyone. He's the only person I know who can get crushed by a ladder truck, caught in a tsunami, suffer a pulmonary embolism and get trapped in a factory fire only to walk out _every time._ "

Ana nods, "Yeah, I've heard about all of that. I-"

"Can we _please_ stop talking about Buck nearly dying?!" Eddie snaps, cutting her off mid-sentence. 

Everyone freezes at the sudden outburst, Ana's eyes widen as she looks over at him, Buck freezing with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth, and Taylor looking over her cocktail glass awkwardly.

Eddie clears his throat, taking a swig of his beer and slamming it down onto the table.

Buck drops the piece of bread from his teeth onto his plate, looking up at Eddie, "Eddie, it's okay. I don't mind talking about-"

"I know _you_ don't mind talking about it, Buck...but I _do_ , okay? I..." he pauses, running a hand through his hair, "I don't like having to relive all of the times I've almost lost you, okay? So, _please_ -" Eddie pleads, running a hand through his hair.

Ana looks between the two of them apprehensively, an uncomfortable look on her face. 

Buck frowns, "Okay, okay...I'm sorry, Eds. We won't talk about it anymore, okay?"

Eddie nods stiffly, still avoiding Buck's eyes, "Eddie, can you look at me... _please_?" he asks softly.

The two girls watch with silent curiousity at the scene unfolding in front of them, Taylor with fascination and Ana with pure confusion.

Eddie hesitates for a moment before slowly looking up to meet Buck's eyes. Buck smiles softly, "There you are."

Buck sighs, "I'm not going anywhere...okay? I'm here." he reassures him, something that he's had to do on several occasions when talk of Buck's past near death experiences sent him spiraling.

_He still didn't quite understand why it sent him spiraling, but figured it had something to do with triggering Eddie's PTSD._

Eddie's eyes dart between his, and he nods, "You okay?" he asks, earning another nod.

"Okay." Buck confirms, tapping the table twice before sitting back in his seat.

He turns to glance around the table, Analooking down and chewing on her lower lip...and Taylor giving him a very pointed look.

Buck tilts his head, giving her a questioning look in return.

Ana looks over at Eddie, before shifting her gaze towards Buck, "Buck, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"

" _No_! No...it's okay, Ana. Honestly. You didn't mean any harm by it." Buck says, quick to reassure her despite his previous apprehensions about her.

The dinner may be off to a rather awkward start, but that doesn't mean that Buck still can't turn it around.

_ He has to. _

Or, he atleast has to try. He owes Eddie that much, after ambushing him with a double-date and subsequently ruining the entire night.

Ana forces a smile, "But now I can see why Christopher calls _his_ Buck a real-life superhero."

Buck's heart nearly melts at the mention of his favorite kid in the world, a genuine smile growing on his lips, "God, I _love_ that kid like crazy. If anyone's the superhero, it's him." he beams.

The apprehension in Ana's face melts away, and her smile grows, "Now _that_ I can toast to." she raises her wine glass in offering.

Buck taps his beer bottle against her glass in cheers, taking a swig of his beer. He turns to glance at Eddie, who's already looking at him with a fond smile.

He blushes under the intensity of Eddie's gaze, shooting a smile before looking away shyly. Buck ignores the quiet snort he hears from beside him, immediately digging into their recently-delivered appetizers.

Which, speaking of...Buck can't help but dwell on the fact that Eddie is sharing a salad with Ana. 

_ A salad...as an appetizer. _

Sure, they're at a more upscale resturant, but Eddie never orders a salad as an appetizer. Ever, regardless of where they're eating.

He just isn't normally a fancy-food kind of guy. Which means he most likely is doing it to appease Ana...to _impress_ her?

Buck nonchalantly looks up at the pair sitting across from him over his appetizer, eyes darting between them. 

They're both focused on their own dishes of salad, not interacting much beyond a few small comments here-and-there. Eddie still looks unusually tense with a furrow between his brows, fork stabbing at his---rather plain---salad aggressively as if it had personally offended him. 

Taylor nudges Buck's foot with her own under the table. He glances over at her, raising an eyebrow.

She shoots him a look saying _'are you seeing this, too?_ ' He's guessing she's hinting at the PDA, or lack thereof, between his bestfriend and his supposed girlfriend.

_It's not just awkward between them, it looks borderline uncomfortable._

Buck shrugs, as if saying ' _I have no idea_ ' before turning back to his own plate of food.

\---

They fall into a semi-uncomfortable silence while they finish the remainder of their appetizers.

By the time the waitress returns a short time later to take their dinner orders, Buck and Taylor have managed to demolish their plate of wings---that girl is not afraid to get her hands dirty, it's actually impressive---while Eddie's dish looks like it's barely been touched.

Buck tries to ignore the concern building up inside of him. Now is _not_ the time to become the overbearing bestfriend.

"Are you all ready to place your orders?" The waitress asks, glancing around the table.

Ana shifts her gaze away from the menu in her hands to glance over at Eddie, "Do you know what you're getting, _Edmundo_?" 

Buck tries to surpress it, he _really_ does...but he can't help the loud snort that escapes him at Ana's use of Eddie's full name---the way she _says_ it amplifies the amusement even further---

Everyone's heads immediately snap up to look at him, various versions of confusion-and-curiousity on their faces.

Buck laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, " _Sorry_. Sorry...I just..." he clears his throat, "It just took me a bit by surprise hearing Eddie being called _Edmundo_."

Ana raises an eyebrow, tilting her head, " _Oh_? Why is that? I mean...that _is_ his name."

"Oh, I know. I'm just...not used to hearing it is all. Eddie doesn't normally like to be referred to by his full name." Buck explains.

Ana hums in consideration, glancing over at Eddie...who's pointedly avoiding her gaze. 

"Atleast...he doesn't by the _team_?" Buck adds after a minute, "I mean, I don't know...maybe it's a special thing between the two of you." he continues to ramble nervously, gesturing between them.

He clears his throat, unable to stop the words from pouring out, "You know, when Eddie and I first met I asked him if his full name was Eduardo...or if anyone ever called him Diaz, because with our team nicknames are _kind of_ our thing, and he couldn't just be called _Eddie_. But then I realized that Eddie _was_ a nickname, and-"

He's cut off when Taylor promptly kicks him in the shin underneath the table. He yelps, glancing over at her, "What was that for?" he hisses, reaching down to rub his shin.

"Buck, you're rambling. _And_ making it worse." Taylor hisses back, gesturing to the now awkward atmosphere.

Buck face flushes, him chewing the inside of his cheek uncomfortably.

Taylor turns to address the waitress, who Buck now realizes has been standing witness to the awkward scene unfolding for several minutes---Buck makes a mental note to leave her a hefty tip, hell...maybe he'll even send her a fruit basket, too---

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he's had _one too many_..." She says apologetically, Buck scoffing and shooting her a glare.

She shrugs at him, turning back to the waitress, "Could we have a few more minutes to look at the menu, please?" she asks politely.

The waitress nods, shooting her an uncomfortable smile before quickly taking her leave, moving along to another table.

Buck looks up at Eddie and Ana, wringing his hands together nervously, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward, I don't know what's gotten into me tonight. I-"

"Buck..." Eddie cuts him off, looking up to meet his eyes, "Can I speak to you for a minute? _Privately_." he asks, voice leaving no room for argument.

Buck gulps, nodding his head, "Y-yeah...sure." he stutters out.

Buck is barely able to stand up from his seat before Eddie is grabbing his wrist, yanking him away from the table and dragging him in the direction of the side-exit. 

_ Shit. _

_Oh shit._ Eddie is taking him out there for one of two reasons. One, to yell at him and tell him to leave, or two...to kick his ass.

_Or both. He could decide to do both..._ his brain unhelpfully supplies.

Buck glances back at Taylor, eyes frantically wide with a look of _'help me!'_

She gives him an uncomfortable smile and a shrug, sending him a thumbs up for good luck.

_ He's going to need it, because there's simply no way he can take Eddie in a fight.  _

He knows that he's claimed as much before, that night in his kitchen--- _I can still take you; I know_ \---But blood thinners or not, Buck didn't stand a chance.

Eddie would undoubtedly hand his ass to him on a silver platter, and then some. And _that_ would bruise his ego in a way that he'd simply never recover from.

Buck is snapped out of his thoughts as he stumbles out the door behind Eddie, the chill of the brisk night air settling deep in his bones and doing very little to ease his nerves.

"Eddie, okay look...I _know_ you're mad. And I'm sorry. But _before_ you kick my ass, can you atleast let me explain-" Buck pleads, stumbling when Eddie abruptly stops walking.

He spins around to face Buck, a clearly offended look on his face, "Buck, _why_ do you always assume that I want to physically harm you?" he asks.

Buck shrugs slowly, "I don't _always_ assume that, I-"

He stops mid-sentence when Eddie fixes him with a stern look, "Okay, so maybe I _do_ frequently assume that, but in _my_ defense...you _did_ just angrily drag me out of the restaurant and into a dark alleyway so..."

Eddie sighs, "Okay, fair point...but _still_ , I would _never_ hurt you. And I'm sorry if I've ever given you the impression that I _would_."

"You don't have to apologize, Eddie. I know that you would never- _OW_!" Buck yelps, grabbing his shoulder that Eddie had just shoved him roughly.

He shoots Eddie a wide-eyed glare, "Eddie, what the _hell_! You _just_ said that you would never hurt me." Buck exclaims incredulously, rubbing his shoulder.

Eddie nods, "I probably should've been more clear. I would never hurt you... _unless_ you deserved it. And that," he gestures to Buck's throbbing shoulder, "was _deserved_."

Buck's jaw drops, "What did I do?"

"Are you _seriously_ asking me that?" Eddie asks, folding his arms over his chest, "Buck...what the _hell_ , man?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" 

Buck knows that he's being ridiculous by feigning innocence...knows exactly what he did to piss Eddie off.

_ The shove to his shoulder was very deserved. _

Eddie frowns, "You lied to me."

"Eddie, I-"

He holds up a hand, effectively silencing Buck, "Buck...just let me say this, _please_."

Buck nods, leaning back against the brick wall of the resturant and gesturing for Eddie to continue.

He starts to pace, "I asked you, _several times_ , if you were okay with this...with coming to dinner with us. I _also_ asked you if you were uncomfortable with it, and you said that you weren't. You _lied_ to me, Buck." 

He sighs, halting his pacing and turning to look at Buck, "I _told_ you that we didn't have to do this if you were uncomfortable. And instead of being honest with me, you show up with a date, _Taylor Kelly_...no less."

Buck frowns, "Eddie-"

"Why didn't you just tell me the _truth_ , Buck? Why-"

"Because I didn't want to let you down, okay!" Buck yells, cutting Eddie off.

Eddie furrows his eyebrows, "Buck-"

"You told me how important it was to you that this went well. How _important_ it was to you that Ana and I got along, and I just...I didn't want to ruin that for you..." Buck sighs, looking down at the ground, kicking at the gravel absentmindedly.

"And that's _exactly_ what I did, it's what I _always_ do...ruining it by making it about me." Buck laughs bitterly, shaking his head.

Eddie frowns, a guilty look on his face, "Buck, that's not true."

"But _isn't_ it?" Buck laughs, looking up at Eddie, "This night was about _you_ , how _you_ felt...and I couldn't just _suck up_ how I felt for a few hours just to be a good friend."

"Buck, you don't have to _suck up_ anything. You don't have to hide how you feel...not with me. And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you had to." Eddie apologizes.

Buck frowns, "Eddie, you shouldn't be the one apologizing...I should. I'm the one who caused," he pauses, gesturing around, "all of this... _and_ made you mad."

Eddie shakes his head, "Buck, I'm not mad."

Buck narrows his eyes, giving Eddie a look that says ' _bullshit_.' 

"You aren't mad? So, what...I've just been hallucinating your sour mood for the last hour and a half?" Buck questions with a raised eyebrow.

Eddie rolls his eyes, "Okay, so maybe I _am_ a bit mad. But not because of the awkwardness you created in there, hell...not even because you ambushed me with _Taylor Kelly_..."

He pauses, "I'm just mad that you didn't talk to me. Man, this all could've been avoided if you did."

Buck nods, "I know. But...I didn't know how."

Eddie walks over to Buck, leaning against the wall beside him, "Do you know how to now? Now that you _know_ you can talk to me."

He's silent for a moment, before turning to face Eddie, "Look, I know that you told me that I wasn't going to be a third wheel. But, Eddie...that was _inevitable_ , y'know? You, your girlfriend, and me."

Eddie stays silent, "And I _know_ that I should've just told you I felt uncomfortable. But...I don't know, I've just been stuck in my head lately about all of this."

Eddie frowns, turning to face Buck, "What do you mean?"

Buck sighs, "Eddie, this whole situation got me thinking about, I don't know...the _future_? It's always been you, me and Chris but...it was inevitable that you'd meet someone eventually, that I will meet someone." he continues.

_That wasn't completely true. Eddie was it for him, there would never be anyone else._

"Yeah, but...that doesn't mean things have to _change_ , Buck." Eddie insists, and Buck laughs quietly.

"But that's the thing, Eddie...things _will_ change. Because it won't just be the three of us anymore...we'll have to make room for other people." Buck counters.

Eddie furrows his eyebrows, looking at the ground, "I guess this situation made me realize that...I'm going to become the third wheel. That eventually, I'm not going to fit anymore with you and Chris."

Eddie's head snaps up, "Buck! That _isn't_ true, you'll always-"

Buck holds up a hand, and Eddie falls silent, "I think coming to dinner alone tonight would've just confirmed that, and...I wasn't ready to accept it."

"So that's why you decided to bring Taylor?" Eddie asks quietly, and Buck nods.

Buck shifts his weight, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I should've been honest with you, Eddie. And I'm sorry that I wasn't."

"No, Buck...don't apologize. I-" he pauses, "I get it."

He shifts his gaze up to meet Buck's eyes, "I...didn't realize how much would have to change when we put ourselves back out there."

Buck smiles sadly, "Yeah, turns out there's a whole other world out there outside of the _Buckley-Diaz bubble._ "

_ Buck feels his heart pick up speed at his own words... Buckley-Diaz. _

Eddie laughs softly, nudging Buck's shoulder, "Honestly, I kind of like the Buckley-Diaz bubble."

"Me too." 

They both laugh softly, falling into comfortable silence.

"So, am I forgiven?" Buck asks, glancing over at Eddie. 

Eddie smiles, "You're forgiven. Although I don't think I'll ever completely forgive you for ambushing me with _Taylor Kelly_."

Buck raises an eyebrow, " _That's_ what you're going to hold a grudge over? Man, it's been _years_ since the two of you have had beef, and even then it wasn't as much beef as it was clashing personalities."

Eddie snorts, "Yeah, I let go of that awhile ago. That's not why it bothered me."

"Then why did it?" Buck asks, shifting so that he's facing Eddie.

He laughs, turning to look at Buck, "I guess...I wasn't ready to be a third wheel, either."

_ And Oh.  _

_ Oh... _

"Oh...Huh." Buck breathes out, him and Eddie chuckling quietly.

Eddie sighs, "So, you guys aren't-" he starts, Buck immediately cutting him off.

"No! That ship sailed _long_ ago alongside Buck 1.0. We're just friends." Buck reassures him.

"Minus the benefits?" Eddie asks, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Buck's lips quirk upwards in a smile, "Minus the benefits."

Eddie lets out a breath of...relief? Buck glances over at him, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at the look of relief on his bestfriend's face...nearly all of the night's pent-up tension gone.

_ Why would Eddie be relieved that Buck and Taylor are just friends?  _

Buck shakes himself out of his thoughts, not wanting to get false hopes up over what he'd probably just been imagining.

"So...I know that I ruined the first half of the night but, maybe I can make it up to you over the second half?" Buck offers, pushing away from the wall and offering Eddie his hand.

Eddie glances down at Buck's hand and then back up at him. He smiles, "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

He ignores Buck's offered bro-hug hand, walking forward and pulling him down into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around Buck's neck. Buck immediately loops his arms around Eddie's waist, clinging to him just as tightly.

After a few seconds they pull away, Buck trying to ignore the rapid-beating of his heart inside his chest. 

"Let's get back in there before they assume we bailed on them." Buck says, earning a laugh from Eddie.

They fall into step side-by-side, making their way back in the direction of the resturant. Buck immediately walks ahead of Eddie to open the door, gesturing with his hand.

Eddie smirks, "What a gentleman." he teases, Buck rolling his eyes and shoving him inside, following behind him.

\---

"Everything okay here?" Buck asks as he and Eddie stop in front of the table.

Ana and Taylor halt their conversation, looking up at them. 

Taylor smiles, "Everything is just fine here. Just having a little... _girl talk_ , in your absence."

Ana nods in confirmation, taking a sip of her drink.

Buck raises an eyebrow, shooting her a pointed look to ask ' _what were you talking about?'_

"And besides, we should probably be asking the two of _you_ if everything is okay. You've been gone for awhile." Ana pipes in, eyes darting between the two of them.

Taylor laughs, "Yeah, I was starting to think that Eddie beat you up and left you in the alleyway." 

Eddie huffs in frustration, "Why does everyone _always_ assume that I'd hurt Buck?"

"Well you _did_ angrily drag him out of the resturant and into a dark alleyway." Taylor says matter-of-factly, sipping her cocktail slowly.

Buck claps his hands, "Thank you! Someone that gets it."

Eddie shoves his shoulder, shooting him a glare. 

"I was starting to think that the two of you bailed..." Ana adds, causing Buck and Eddie to freeze. They both shared a look, turning to look back at the table.

Buck shakes his head, immediately sliding down into his seat, "Well I can't speak for _Edmundo_ , here..." he snorts when Eddie shoots him a look, "but I'm not one to bail on a date."

Both Eddie and Taylor fix him with very pointed ' _bullshit_ ' looks, "Okay, so maybe I've bailed on a date once-or-twice, but tonight is anexception. I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to get to know my bestfriend's new girlfriend."

"You probably wouldn't be able to make a hasty exit through the bathroom window anyway...you're too _big_." Eddie teases, dodging the napkin that Buck throws at him.

Buck picks up a knife, pointing it at him, "Don't use my most ego-bruising moments against me. And you're just mad because you don't have my muscles."

"Yeah, I'm wounded... _truly_." Eddie jokes, rolling his eyes fondly as he puts a hand to his chest.

Buck glares at him, turning to look at Ana, "So, Ana..." he starts, fixing her with a friendly smile.

They immediately fall into conversation, Buck making a great effort, despite his heartbreak, to try and get to know Ana. He asks her about her job, family, interests outside of work...

Basically, he lowkey-interrogates her. And is disappointed that she's actually picture-perfect, and even more perfect for Eddie---despite the fact that they don't have too much in common---

Ana seems to pull a similar move with Buck, asking him all kinds of questions about himself. Buck feels like he's under a microscope, but it's okay because he can brag about his close relationship with both Eddie and Christopher.

_ He knows that it's petty of him, but he doesn't seem to care all too much. _

The four of them keep up a relatively steady conversation, stopping only to order their respective meals. 

And if Buck accidently orders Eddie's meal for him on impulse, nailing it exactly to a t---because they have been to this restaurant before, after all---well, Ana's affronted look is absolutely worth it.

_ It's the small victories, after all. _

\---

They're just finishing up their dinner when Taylor rests a hand on Buck's forearm, squeezing it to get his attention.

Buck shoots her a questioning look, but she turns to address Eddie and Ana.

"I hope you both don't mind but I'm going to steal this one away for a few minutes." Taylor says, gesturing to Buck.

Buck shoots her a confused look as she pulls him up from his chair and in the direction of the bar.

He turns to shoot Eddie a confused look, shrugging his shoulders before following behind her.

Taylor shoves Buck into a barstool in the corner of the resturant, out of earshot of their table, sitting down in the stool beside him.

"What's up?" He asks.

Taylor smirks, signaling for him to give her a minute before waving the bartender over, ordering them two drinks. A moment later the bartender returns with two fruity---and downright _repulsive_ -looking---cocktails.

"You know that I don't drink..." he holds the glass up, analyzing it with a scowl, "these _fruity_ concoctions."

He puts the glass down, looking back up at Taylor.

She smirks, "I know. But, I figured we were due a celebration, because I...have some _tea_."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's a _martini_ , not tea." Buck points out, and Taylor groans.

She shakes her head, "No, dummy. I don't have tea! I have _the_ tea...y'know, dirt. _Gossip_."

Buck furrows his eyebrows, "About?" he asks, gesturing for her to continue.

"Eddie's girlfriend, obviously!" 

Buck sighs, "Taylor, look-"

"No, just let me explain." She cuts him off, taking a sip of her drink and putting it down, folding her hands on the bar.

He groans, gesturing for her to get on with it.

"So, like I said...we had some girl talk while you and your boyfriend were MIA..." she starts.

" _Not_ my boyfriend." Buck corrects her.

She points a finger at him, " _Yet_. He's not your boyfriend _yet_."

"And he _never_ will be. Have you had too many martinis, because you've seemed to have forgotten that Eddie is my _straight_ bestfriend, who has a _girlfriend_." Buck says pointedly.

She shrugs, "I can handle my liquor pretty well, actually. I am completely in my right mind."

"That's even _more_ concerning..." he says, going ignored by Taylor.

"Shut up and let me talk, Buckley." She snaps.

Buck holds up his hands, "Okay, okay. Talk away. What's the... _tea_?"

"So, here's what I found out from girl talk..." she starts, taking her straw from her drink and popping an olive in her mouth, "They've only been on a few dates so far, nothing serious. Eddie brought Christopher's math homework to dinner on their last date..."

Buck laughs, "I knew that already. She ' _taught him math_.'"

"Yeah, she'd mentioned it turning into some weird teacher-student foreplay situation with math-lingo flirting." Taylor adds, shivering in disgust.

Buck sputters, "What? God, _ew_..."

" _Right_? Eddie's into some _weird_ shit..." she says, "Anyway, onto the tea...on every one of their dates, Eddie has set a timer with the excuse of needing to get home to Christopher."

Buck tilts his head, "A _timer_? But..."

"You've been babysitting Christopher and could've easily stayed longer. Exactly! He sets a timer for their dates, Buck!" She exclaims.

" _And_?"

She rolls her eyes, "Okay, anyway...that's not even the best part," she pauses, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "They haven't _kissed_ yet."

Buck's raises his eyebrows, "What? They haven't?"

"Nope! Weeks of dating and no kissing, or anything even _remotely_ sexual."

Buck does find that a bit odd, but still shrugs it off, "That doesn't necessarily mean anything. Eddie hasn't dated in a long time...he might just want to take things _slow_ , y'know?" 

Taylor shoots him a pointed look, "What?"

She sighs, grabbing Buck's chin and turning it to face their table, where Eddie and Ana are talking, "Buck, look at that girl. She's _insanely_ gorgeous. Are you telling me that you would want to take it slow with her?"

He sighs, forcing his face out of her hand and turning to face her, "I don't know, Taylor. I'm not the same person I was two years ago, and I'm not _Eddie_. We're different people."

"That's not my point. Buck, regardless of how long someone's been out of the game, who would hesitate to jump into something with someone like _that_?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

Buck falls silent, groaning before picking up the untouched margarita in front of him and taking a big gulp, choking it down.

"What are you trying to get at, here...Taylor?"

She slides closer to Buck, resting a hand on his forearm, "I'm just trying to get you to see that there is something _off_ about this, about them..."

"Or are you maybe seeing something that isn't there?" Buck questions.

She spins her straw around in her margarita, "Buck, let's just look at the facts. They've been seeing eachother for _weeks_. Eddie sets a timer for their dates. They haven't kissed or done anything even remotely intimate. They have close to nothing in common, are lacking even _more_ in chemistry." she lists off, counting with her fingers.

"They're perfect on paper, but Buck...that's just it. Too good to be true." Taylor finishes off.

Buck frowns, pushing his straw around absentmindedly, "So what do you think is going on, then?"

"Well, I'm thinking that Eddie has some really deeply rooted internalized homophobia. Also... he's clearly _extremely_ emotionally constipated." She starts.

Buck sighs, "And, I'm guessing he has some sense of familial duty, y'know...bring home the perfect girl, have the _perfect_ family."

_ Buck couldn't deny that Taylor was making a lot of sense in her logic. Eddie did have a pretty rocky relationship with his parents surrounding their opinions on his abilities as a father. He constantly seeked out their approval. _

"I think that Eddie jumped headfirst into the first relationship available to him...because he's scared to acknowledge what's been right in front of him the _whole_ time."

Buck hums, "And _I'm_ what's been in front of him the entire time?" 

She nods, "Yeah. Buck...you, Eddie and his son are already a family. You've been co-parenting with him for years now. You and Eddie both haven't dated equally as long...and what did that indicate to _you_?"

_ That he loved Eddie. That he and Christopher were the only family he'd ever need. _

Buck falls silent, nodding in understanding.

_ It all made perfect sense, it did. And Buck started to feel a spark of hope erupting inside of him. _

But Buck couldn't allow himself to get his hopes up...only to be crushed by reality.

He couldn't hope that Eddie felt the same way.

"I love him..." Buck whispers.

Taylor frowns, squeezing his forearm, "And regardless of whether or not you can believe it right now, he loves _you_ back."

"I mean...he's looking over at us right now, clearly concerned about you." She adds, and Buck's head snaps up.

"Really?" 

She nods, gaze still focused over Buck's shoulder at their table, where Eddie is looking at them, more specifically Buck, with a worried-longing look.

"You don't have to get your hopes up, Buck. But don't lose hope, okay? Trust me." 

Buck nods, a small smile forming on his face, "Okay."

She leans in, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. She glances over Buck's shoulder, snorting.

Buck raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, you definitely don't have anything to worry about. Pretty sure if looks could kill, Diaz's death glare would have ended me by now."

She pats him on the shoulder, jumping off of the barstool and grabbing her drink, "Let's get back over there to your _boyfriend_."

She struts off back across the restaurant, leaving Buck sputtering, "Hey! _Not_ my boyfriend." he calls out jogging after her, smiling sheepishly at the customers who shoot him disturbed looks.

_ Real smooth, Buckley. _

\---

"Everything okay?" Eddie asks as Taylor and Buck approach the table, falling back into their seats. His gaze is focused on Buck, concern still evident on his face.

Buck nods, smiling, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Buck just needed a good old-fashioned Taylor Kelly pep talk." Taylor adds, taking a sip of her drink.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, looking at Buck, "Oh?"

"It's nothing, I promise. So...who's up for some dessert?" Buck asks, waving over the waitress.

She walks over with a smile, "What can I get for you?" 

Buck looks over at Eddie, smirking mischievously. Eddie is confused for a moment before he realizes what Buck is up to...smiling.

He turns to look at the waitress, "We'll take one of your most popular, and least popular dessert dishes."

She quirks an eyebrow, "Huh, can't say I've gotten _that_ request before."

"Well my _bestfriend_ and I..." he gestures between him and Eddie, "Have been here a few times, and we started the tradition of ordering the most popular, and least popular desserts of the week and sharing them."

She smiles, "Well, then...don't want to mess with tradition. I'll bring that right out for you."

"Man...I can't believe I forgot about _the_ tradition." Eddie breathes out, shaking his head.

Buck laughs, "It's okay...we haven't been here in awhile." 

Ana clears her throat, "You've both...been here before? _Together_?" she asks, voice wavering.

Buck and Eddie reply with a " _Yup_ " in unison.

"Only a few times." Buck adds.

Eddie turns to look at her, "We usually have Christopher with us, but we've also come here after shift."

Ana's eyes dart between them, nodding slowly. Taylor smiles over her margarita glass, taking a long sip.

"I thought you said you've never been here before." Ana says.

Buck freezes with his beer halfway to his mouth, wide eyes looking between them.

"Oh, did I? It...must've slipped my mind." Eddie says, scratching his head awkwardly.

Judging by the look on his face, that was a complete bold faced lie. Buck leaned back in his chair, hiding his growing smile behind his beer bottle.

\---

After keeping with their tradition of sharing their desserts, splittling their shares with their own respective dates in-between light conversation, the waitress brings over the check.

Buck and Eddie both reach for the check at the same time, hands meeting overtop of it. Buck's heart races at the feeling of Eddie's hand in his, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Eddie looks up at him with an equally-shaken look, their eyes locking for a few moments.

  
_Was Buck imagining it, or were they having a moment?_

Taylor clears her throat, pulling Buck out of his temporary haze. He pulls his hand away, allowing Eddie to grab it.

"Nice try, Buckley...but I'm paying. It's only fair since I invited you." He teases, shooting Buck a smile.

Buck laughs, "Fine by me. Besides, I already decided that I'd leave the tip...I owe the waitress a _hefty_ sum."

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "What?"

Taylor snorts, "Buck here got started a bit earlier than the rest of us tonight. Overshot the time by an hour, was on his third beer by the time I showed up." 

Buck shoots her a betrayed look, pouting.

"But it was just because he was so excited for tonight, of course." She adds, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Buck smiles, locking eyes with Eddie, "Yeah."

Eddie's eyes widen, a soft smile appearing on his face as he looks down at the check. 

They immediately hand the check, along with the payment and Buck's significant tip to the waitress.

She shoots Buck a shocked look, "You didn't have to do this!"

"Oh, it's the _least_ I could do. Do you like fruit, I think I can send you a fruit basket also for being such a warrior with us tonight." Buck adds, shooting her a grin.

She smirks, reaching out to pinch his cheek, "You're _adorable_..." she turns to look at Taylor, "You lock this one down, okay? He's one of the good ones."

Taylor laughs, "Oh _trust_ me, I know..." she glances at Eddie from the corner of her eye, gauging his reaction, "But he's already got his eyes on someone else."

She smiles softly at the hopeful expression that crosses Eddie's face, the way that his longing gaze is fixated on Buck.

_Yup...Buck's feelings are absolutely reciprocated._

They all thank the waitress, getting up and making their way towards the front of the restaurant, walking outside. 

Buck turns to Taylor, immediately pulling her into a tight embrace, "Thank you." he whispers.

She smiles, rubbing his back before pulling away, "Like I said, it's what friends are for..." she leans up to whisper to him, "Don't give up hope."

Buck nods, smiling at her.

Taylor pulls away, turning to look at Eddie and Ana, "Well, it was so nice meeting you, Ana. And seeing _you_ again, Eddie." she adds, winking at him.

Eddie shoots her a glare, a small smile on his face.

"Well, it's been fun. I'll talk to you on our next work phone call, Buckley." She says in parting, turning to walk down the sidewalk.

She turns over her shoulder, pointing at Buck, "Oh, and I'll be waiting for that fruit basket!"

"Noted!" Buck calls out after her, waving.

He turns back around to Eddie and Ana, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's cold so I'm going to just, wait in the car..." Ana says, pulling her jacket tightly around her shoulders.

Buck walks forward, shooting her a small smile, "It was really nice meeting you, Ana. Although I wish the circumstances were...slightly _less_ awkward."

She laughs, face slightly hesitant, "It was nice meeting you too, Buck. It was nice to finally put a face to the _infamous_ Buck."

Buck smiles shyly, averting his gaze.

"I'll be in the car." She says to Eddie, squeezing his shoulder before moving past him towards Eddie's truck.

Buck bounces on the balls of his feet, looking up to meet Eddie's eyes, "So..."

"So..."

Buck sighs, "I'm sorry again for tonight, Eddie."

He shakes his head, "Buck, you don't have to-"

"I like her." Buck adds.

Eddie's eyes widen in surprise, "Oh. You...you _do_?"

Buck smiles sheepishly, nodding, "Yeah, she's...she's great."

Eddie nods, eyes darting around as if searching for something.

"And you're happy, right?" Buck asks.

He hesitates for a moment, nodding stiffly, "Yeah." he answers quietly, although it isn't convincing.

Buck nods, smiling, "Well...that's all that matters then."

"And you?" Eddie asks.

"What about me?" 

Eddie sighs, "Are _you_ happy?"

Buck chews on his lower lip, "I'm content." he answers finally.

"Are you... _lonely_?" he asks.

Buck shakes his head, "No. I mean, I know I'm not in a _relationship_ but...I'm content with what I have. With the people I have in my life. The people that I _love_. And...it's enough for me."

He gives Eddie a meaningful look, hoping it conveys just what he's implying. Eddie's eyes widen, darting between his.

He slowly walks forward, pulling Buck into an embrace, "It's enough for me, too." he whispers.

Buck immediately wraps his arms around Eddie, "Yeah?"

Eddie pulls away from the hug, smiling softly, "Yeah, it is. It just...took me a minute to catch up."

He reaches up, brushing a strand of hair out of Buck's face, his thumb running over his birthmark. Buck's eyes widen, his breath hitching.

He backs away slowly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "So, dinner again soon? Maybe...just the two of us?"

Buck laughs softly, nodding, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Eddie blushes, averting his gaze to the ground, "Me too."

They fall silent for a moment, "I should probably-" they say in unison, both laughing.

"Text me when you get home?" Eddie says, as he usually does.

Buck nods, "Tell Chris I said hi?" he says in response, as he usually does.

Eddie nods.

"Goodnight, Eddie." Buck says, shooting him a smile before turning to walk towards his jeep.

"Goodnight!" Eddie calls out.

Buck climbs into his jeep, leaning back against his seat and taking a deep breath. 

As he pulls off onto the road, taking the familiar route to the place that he'd now come to consider _home_ , he finally felt like everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
